Bjorn Exiliad
Character Name: Bjorn Exiliad (Formerly: Oresmiter) Player Name: Dave Miner Jr Race: Dwarf Homeland: Dhorin Profession: Engineer 3 Adjectives to Describe: Sarcastic, taciturn, fatalistic Class: Fighter (5bp, 3rp, 0pp, 0cp, 0sp, +3ap max) Body Points: 5 Armor Points: 2 (Chainmail) Total Hit Points: 7 Recovery Points: (3 +1 racial) 4 Magik Category: N/A Purchase Points: N/A Casting Points: N/A Spell List: N/A Special Skills: Purify Blood (self only) at will Speak, read & Write Dwerrow Speak Xarian Set/Remove Non-Magikal Traps (1xp) Special Items: Tools Trap making materials Special Notes: None Relative Wealth: Struggling Allies: None Foes: Orcs Dark Elves Goals/Desires: Weaknesses: Slow and methodical in thought and deed. Outcast/disliked by most Dwarfs Campaigns attended by this Character/Date: None Experience Points Spent on this Character: 1xp Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: None Character History: The Oresmiter clan was expert in mining and knowledgeable in the art of geology and mineralogy. Bjorn did not want to continue in the tradition of his ancestors and chose instead, to become an engineer. Bjorn was apprenticed and trained in the Holy Order of Architects and Engineers. For two hundred eight years, Bjorn labored, designed, built and toiled for the city of Collosum and the kingdom of Dhorin. His skill was great; his works were strong in form and function. He had achieved the rank of the Order of Crystal (a master engineer) Frequently, Bjorn worked on upkeep and excavation of the Stkan (underground tunnels that originally connected the nine Consortium Realm capitals). Occasionally, he was assigned to projects outside the kingdom of Dhorin. Bjorn’s last project for the Holy Order was as the lead engineer on a vast project five leagues north east of mount Dhorin. His project was Ghridzt, A new Dwarfen city – hold. The project involved building a bridge across an underground magma river and cutting a new hold cavern. On August 2nd, 503 AY, the project was nearing the final stage. The stonecutters and masons had finished their work on the roof of the hold chamber. Several workers and other A&E craftsmen approached Bjorn and voiced their concerns over the Hold’s structural stability. Bjorn assured all that he had done the calculations several times himself and had accounted for enough strength to survive any unforeseen variables. After forty years work, their phase of construction was complete. But Ghrizdt did not open. A great tremor shook the hold. The roof of the chamber cracked. A gigantic slab of rock split free from the roof of the hold and fell. The slab sliced the great bridge that spanned the magma river, cutting of the hold from the rest of the roads of Dhorin. The tremor continued to shake the great cavern of the hold. Most of the A&E Craftsmen were on the roadside of the bridge when the slab fell. They stood and watched in horror as the roof of the cavern slowly cracked. The Dwarfs on the doomed end of the bridge stared across the vast cavern. The grating and shrieking of rock filled the air. The roof of Ghrizdt fell. As the lead engineer, Bjorn was held accountable for the tragedy at Ghrizdt. On February 23rd, 504, Bjorn was brought before King Grozvad. Standing behind the King were the senior members of the order of Architects and Engineers. Bjorn was made an Exiliead, sent sunside, and banished from Dhorin. Over the years, Bjorn has wandered aimlessly through the lands of Xaria, taking on odd jobs to keep him fed and warm.